Polyester fibers are produced in large quantities for use in a variety of applications. In particular, these fibers are desirable for use in textiles, particularly in combination with natural fibers such as cotton and wool. Clothing, rugs and other items may be fashioned from these fibers. Further, polyester fibers are desirable for use in industrial applications due to their elasticity and strength. In particular, they are used to make articles such as tire cords and ropes.
The term "fibers" as used herein is meant to include continuous monofilaments, non-twisted or entangled multifilament yarns, staple yarns, spun yarns and non-woven materials. Such fibers may be used to form uneven fabrics, knitted fabrics, fabric webs, or any other fiber-containing structures, such as tire cords.
Synthetic fibers, such as nylon, acrylic, polyesters and others, are made by spinning and drawing the polymer into a filament, which is then formed into a yarn by winding many filaments together. These fibers are often treated mechanically and/or chemically to impart desirable characteristics such as strength, elasticity, heat resistance, hand (feel of fabric) and the like as known in the art based on the desired end product to be fashioned from the fibers.
The polymers currently used for fiber formation are generally based on completely man-made or synthetic molecules. In contrast, the diol 1,4:3,6-dianhydro-D-sorbitol, referred to hereinafter as isosorbide, the structure of which is illustrated below, is readily made from renewable resources, such as sugars and starches. For example, isosorbide can be made from D-glucose by hydrogenation followed by acid-catalyzed dehydration. ##STR1##
Isosorbide has been incorporated as a monomer into polyesters that also include terephthaloyl moieties. See, for example, R. Storbeck et al, Makromol. Chem., Vol. 194, pp. 53-64 (1993); R. Storbeck et al, Polymer, Vol. 34, p. 5003 (1993). However, it is generally believed that secondary alcohols such as isosorbide have poor reactivity and are sensitive to acid-catalyzed reactions. See, for example, D. Braun et al., J. Prakt.Chem., Vol. 334, pp. 298-310 (1992). As a result of the poor reactivity, polyesters made with an isosorbide monomer and esters of terephthalic acid are expected to have a relatively low molecular weight. Ballauff et al, Polyesters (Derived from Renewable Sources), Polymeric Materials Encyclopedia, Vol. 8, p. 5892 (1996).
Copolymers containing isosorbide moieties, ethylene glycol moieties, and terephthaloyl moieties have been reported only rarely. A copolymer containing these three moieties, in which the mole ratio of ethylene glycol to isosorbide was about 90:10, was reported in published German Patent Application No. 1,263,981 (1968). The polymer was used as a minor component (about 10%) of a blend with polypropylene to improve the dyeability of polypropylene fiber. It was made by melt polymerization of dimethyl terephthalate, ethylene glycol, and isosorbide, but the conditions, which were described only in general terms in the publication, would not have given a polymer having a high molecular weight.
Copolymers of these same three monomers were described again recently, where it was observed that the glass transition temperature Tg of the copolymer increases with isosorbide monomer content up to about 200.degree. C. for the isosorbide terephthalate homopolymer. The polymer samples were made by reacting terephthaloyl dichloride in solution with the diol monomers. This method yielded a copolymer with a molecular weight that is apparently higher than was obtained in the German Patent Application described above, but still relatively low when compared against other polyester polymers and copolymers. Further, these polymers were made by solution polymerization and were thus free of diethylene glycol moieties as a product of polymerization. See R. Storbeck, Dissertation, Universitat Karlsruhe (1994); R. Storbeck, et al., J. Appl. Polymer Science, Vol.59, pp. 1199-1202 (1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,174 describes a process for the preparation of polyesters useful as raw materials in the production of aqueous stoving lacquers. The polyesters are prepared with an alcohol and an acid. One of the many preferred alcohols is dianhydrosorbitol. However, the average molecular weight of the polyesters is from 1,000 to 10,000, and no polyester actually containing a dianhydrosorbitol moiety was made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,143 describes a process for the preparation of compression molded materials. Also, described therein are hydroxyl containing polyesters. These hydroxyl containing polyesters are listed to include polyhydric alcohols, including 1,4:3,6-dianhydrosorbitol. Again, however, the highest molecular weights reported are relatively low, i.e. 400 to 10,000, and no polyester actually containing the 1,4:3,6-dianhydrosorbitol moiety was made.
Published PCT Application WO 97/14739 and WO 96/25449 describe cholesteric and nematic liquid crystalline polyesters that include isosorbide moieties as monomer units. Such polyesters have relatively low molecular weight and are not isotropic.